


A Luthor and an Earp

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You live in Purgatory but you're also Lena’s sister. Over the years you become great friends with Wynonna and the others and you and Wynonna start dating. One day Lena shows up to see you.





	A Luthor and an Earp

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from Wynonna Earp and DC.
> 
> (Y/N/N) = Your nickname

You had moved to Purgatory a few years ago. The reason you left National City was to get away from people who judged you after hearing you were a Luthor because of what your mother and brother did.

But you and Lena were very close, even growing up Lena was always there to make sure you were okay. It hurt you to leave National City and away from your sister but you needed to get away to where it was a possibility no one knew about your family.

And you soon found your home in Purgatory. You loved it there, you had made some amazing friends and soon an amazing girlfriend. You knew what Wynonna did, you saw it first hand actually.

A revenant was trying to get to Wynonna by getting to you and she saved you. You were shocked at first and Wynonna thought that you would leave her after finding out the truth but you just pulled her into a passionate kiss and promised that you weren’t going anywhere.

**xxxxx**

Everyone was at Shorty’s after a long day, Wynonna was next to you with an arm wrapped around your waist as you were talking with Nicole. Wynonna was watching you with a loving smile on her face. 

That was until someone cleared their throat. Everyone stopped talking and looked to see who it was. When you saw who it was, you couldn’t believe it. 

“L-Lena?” When the shock wore off, a huge smile formed on your face. You jumped up and ran over to your sister and hugged her tightly. “What are you doing here? Why didn’t you call?!” 

Lena chuckled and hugged you back just as tight. “And got to miss the look on your face when you saw me? No way.” Then Lena looked over at your girlfriend and your friends. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends, (Y/N/N)?”

“Oh!” You pulled away from your sister, you went back over to your girlfriend and friends. You introduced Lena to them and when you got to your girlfriend you couldn’t help but smile. “Lena, this is Wynonna. My girlfriend.” 

When you looked back over at your sister you saw that look in her eyes. You knew that look all too well. She was about to get protective over you. But then she just smiled. 

Lena held out her hand for Wynonna to shake. “It’s nice to meet you Wynonna.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you too Lena, (Y/N) has told me so much about you.” Wynonna shook Lena’s hand.

You were happy that Lena wasn’t getting all protective over you, but you wondered why she wasn’t at the same time. You would have to ask her about it later. For now though you were just happy to see your sister again and that your girlfriend and sister seemed to be getting along well.

**xxxxx**

Over the time Lena has been in Purgatory visiting you, Wynonna and her have gotten close. Lena pretty much considered her as another sister. When she saw how the two of you would be together she could tell just how much Wynonna loved you and how she’s just as protective over you as she was.

Seeing you with your friends made her happy. When you were younger and dealing with your mother and brother she knew how much that affected you. But seeing you this happy warmed her heart.

Everyone was at Shorty’s one night, having a great time. Wynonna had gone up to get more drinks for everyone when Lena noticed a guy, who was very drunk, start to hit on Wynonna. 

Lena glared and growled quietly before getting up. She made her way over to Wynonna, she moved in front of her so she was shielding her from the drunken guy. “Leave her alone. Can’t you take a hint that she’s not interested?” She glared at the guy.

You watched as your sister protected your girlfriend, you were about to get up and help but then you saw Lena get the guy to leave Wynonna alone.

Wynonna looked at Lena, she was touched that she protected her. When Lena turned around to make sure she was okay, one look at each other and they knew that they were both protective of each other from now on.

You smiled at the sight of Lena and Wynonna smiling and talking to each other. Then your eyes widened when you realized something. “Well shit… now there’s two…” Waverly, Nicole, Dolls, and Doc just looked over at you with raised eyebrows.


End file.
